This invention relates to water soluble fluxes and methods of making the same. The water soluble fluxes comprise, at least one wax carrier and at least one surfactant, and at least one activator.
Fluxes are used to promote the wetting of the metal surface with molten solder. Previously, rosin based fluxes were used. These materials left residue which was removed only with the use of organic solvents. The organic solvents would evaporate and adversely affect people and the environment.
Water soluble fluxes provide the improved xe2x80x9cfluxingxe2x80x9d and additionally the residue of the flux can be removed by water. Water soluble fluxes provide removal of flux residue without the exposure of people and the environment to harmful volatile organic chemicals. However, water soluble fluxes have suffered from a number of drawbacks. The water soluble fluxes often give off smoke on heating, turn liquid above 100xc2x0 F., are difficult to apply with a brush, fail to provide excellent pull through of the solder in the joint, promote seizing of the joint, turn copper green and/or burst into flame upon heating with a torch. It is desirable to have a water soluble flux whose residue is removable with water and which does not have the above limitations.
The present invention relates to water soluble fluxes which comprise at least one wax carrier, at least one surfactant and at least one activator. The present water soluble fluxes are easily applicable with a brush. They have excellent pull through of solder in the joint. The water soluble flux avoids turning copper green and does not burst into flame on heating with a torch.